


Sweater Weather

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Small appearance of Whiterose, Winter Bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Day 29 of Beetober - Sweater. The girls are back in Patch and are enjoying the Winter season in slightly different ways.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Bumbleby Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 33





	Sweater Weather

Winter had fallen over Patch, brought in with a flurry of snow that had created a pristine blanket overnight. Waking up to a winter wonderland drew a squeal from Ruby who promptly rushed Weiss back into their room to bundle up. Only minutes later the pair raced out the front door, or more accurately Weiss was dragged along. Though she would never be able to deny the fond smile that lingered on her lips as Ruby fell backwards to make a snow angel.

Blake watched on from the warm confines of the kitchen, a steaming mug of tea between her hands. The heat emanated outward, warding off the chill that threatened to creep over her palms. The faunus couldn’t help but instinctively tug at the sweater she wore, allowing the signature scent of citrus to invade her senses. The distinct saffron hue being a subtle reminder of her beloved partner in more than one way.

Hearing the creak of a floorboard behind her, Blake’s ears swivelled, but she didn’t intend to move, she knew exactly who it was. Making her presence known, Yang looped her arms gently around Blake’s waist, allowing her hands to rest on the faunus’ abdomen. Impulsively Blake leaned backwards, relishing in the warmth of Yang’s body framing her own. “Not in the mood to brace the cold?” Blake couldn’t help but chuckle, her head shaking side to side as she replied, “Hmm, no. I’d much rather be indoors with my space heater.”

Blake had to bite her lip to suppress the whine that threatened to leave her throat as Yang pulled backwards ever so slightly. A breathy gasp fanned across Blake’s skin, and the mock offence that laced Yang’s tone reached her ears, “Is that all I am to you, Miss Belladonna, a space heater?” Without hesitation, Blake shuffled in the direction Yang had retreated, firmly nestling herself back into her arms. A huff of laughter tickled her ears, followed by a soft sigh as the blonde’s arms pulled her close once more.

“You’re much more than that, Yang, more than you could ever know.” As one hand shifted from her waist, the warmth it left behind lingered. With as much care as humanly possible, Yang’s hand began a new task, sweeping the long locks of Blake’s hair over her shoulder, leaving her neck bare and free to Yang’s disposal. Blake’s breath hitched as she felt tender lips press against her skin, creating a trail that extended from her collarbone all the way to the very corner of her lips. Before sealing the deal, Yang couldn’t help but comment, “I love it when you wear my clothes,” and without giving Blake a chance to reply their lips connected. It was safe to say Blake’s tea was long forgotten, and she wasn’t feeling cold any longer.


End file.
